


Pumpkin Pies and Spiced Lattes

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves fall maybe a little too much.<br/>And Mickey just wants some pumpkin pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pies and Spiced Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Hey! I got a prompt for you! (: Ian's obsessed with fall and is doing all the latest fall pins from Pinterest, and Mickey just really hates how the house smells like pumpkin spice lattes all the time.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> mickey's the spiced latte and ian's totally the pumpkin pie js

 

Mickey comes through the door from the cool October air to be greeted once again by the strong sent of artificial autumn.

It’s been like this everyday since the beginning of the month. 

Mickey groans and takes off his jacket. 

“Why’s it always smell like pumpkins and fucking apple pie in here?” He complains. 

“It’s fall Mickey.” Ian says coming into the room. 

“So?”

“So fall means pumpkin spice and apple pie.” Ian says unwrapping a candle and lighting it. “Oh or apple cider.”

Mickey shakes his head. “No fall means horror movies and scaring kids.” 

“Sweaters and cuddling under blankets?”

Mickey huffs. “You’re not getting cider.” Only because Mickey knows he’d drink it all. He quit his cider addiction a few falls ago when Mandy kept getting pissed at him for drinking it all every time she got some. 

“Are you lighting another candle?” Mickey asks. 

Ian nods. 

“Jesus. What’s this one supposed to be?”

“Uhmm. Fallen Leaves?” 

Mickey scrunches his face. “Can’t you just got outside and smell the ‘fallen leaves’”

“Nope.” Ian says, grinning as he puts the candle higher up. 

Mickey rolls is eyes. “I’m taking a shower.” 

 

Mickey wouldn’t be complaining so much if it actually  _was_ apple or pumpkin pie instead of Ian’s shitty candles and Ian insisting on making his  _own_ pumpkin spice lattes. They never turned out right. 

Mickey gets in the shower after it finally warms up. He grabs the bar of soap and rubs it on himself. 

Wait a minute. He thinks. 

He smells his arm. Nah must be the candles getting to him. He lifts the soap to his face. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” he mumbles to himself. 

“Ian!” He yells, stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in towels to warm his soaked body. “Are you kidding me right now!” 

“What?” Ian slides into their room, hearing Mickey yell. 

Mickey holds up the soap. 

Ian smiles ashamed. “Oh...Sorry.” 

Mickey doesn’t look pleased at all. If it was a cartoon Ian swears steam would be coming out of his ears. 

Ian grins slyly. 

Mickey’s face moves in confusion. 

“How about...I give you a little taste...” Ian says moving towards Mickey. “Of some pumpkin pie?” 

Mickey looks at him still unsure. 

Ian pulls out whipped cream from behind his back. 

Mickey looks at Ian but then his eyes go up when he gets to what he thinks Ian means. 

Ian smiles and licks his lips. He lifts his shirt over his head and shakes the whipped cream can. Mickey walks forward. 

Ian sprays a little whipped cream on his chest. Mickey licks it off. Ian sprays down his stomach and Mickey’s tongue follows licking up the whipped cream and sucking at Ian’s skin. Ian slowly unbuttons his pants as he continues the line further. 

Mickey’s lips twitch in a smile as the redhead moves the whipped cream trail down further. 

 Mickey stops when he reaches top of Ian’s waste band. “Okay but do you actually have pumpkin pie too or...” 

Ian stops and laughs. He assures Mickey it’s reheating in the oven to Mickey’s delight as he continues to let Mickey lick whipped cream off of him forgetting to save some for the  _actual_ pumpkin pie.


End file.
